harry potter et je sais pas encore
by hermione potter8
Summary: quand la romance d'un harry hermione se mèle à voldemort: voici le chapitre 2 chez les granger!! please i love rewiew!!! hermione potter
1. Default Chapter

HARRY POTTER ET JE NE SAIS PAS ENCORE. 1) anniversaire  
  
HARRY SE REVEILLA SE JOUR Là SANS TROP D'ENTOUSIASME. EFFECTIVEMMENT AUJOURD'HUI IL AVAIT SES 17 ANS MAIS LES DURSLEY LE MALTRAITAIENT TOUJOURS AUTANT. HARRY SE LEVA ET PRIS DANS SON ARMOIRE UN T-SHIRT NOIR UN PENTALON à LA MODE MOLDU ET DES VIELLES CHAUSSURE. EN SE REGARDENT BIEN DANS LE MIROIRE IL VU QU'IL AVIT BIEN GRANdIT ENVIRONT 1M87. IL Etait aussi devenu très beau il s'était bien musclé pendant les vacances. Harry vu plusieurs hiboux arriver par sa fenêtre qu'il avait laissé ouverte le soire préssedent. Il pris la première lettre : Cher monsieur potter, Veuiller bien prendre note de la rentrer le 1ère septembre à 11 heures présise au poudlard express. Comme depuis Votre 5ème année vous serais capitaine de l'équipe de griffondor. Par ailleurs vous avez été nomez préfèt-en-chef et miss hermione granger seras elle aussi préfete-en-chef. Par se poste vous aurez votre chambre personnel. Veuillez agrée meusieur potter mes sentiment distinguée. Minerva mcganagall. Quoi ? lui préfet-en-chef ! s'est géniale !!puis il prit la lettre de ron : Hello harry sa va moi oui je passe mes vacances chez lavande ! c'est géniale devine quoi ? ses parents partent toute la journée et rarive le soir !!! ONT à LA MAISON à NOUS POUR TOUTE LA JOURNéE !!BON JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ET TCHÔ ! RON OU RONNY (DIT LAVANDE !)  
  
HARRY PRIT ENSUITE LA LETTRE DE SIRIUS : HELLO HARRY JE SERAIS TRAIS COURS AU CAS OU ON INTERSèPTERAIS LA LETTRE MAIS JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ET BONNE CHANSE POUR LA FIN DES VACANCES !! PATMOL PUIS IL PRIT LA LETTRE D'HERMIONE : SALUT HARRY !!! TU VIENS CHEZ MOI ONT VIENT TE CHERCHZ LE JOUR DE TON ANNI ET JE TE DONNERAIS TON CADEAU SE JOUR Là !! CHIO ¨ HERMIONE 


	2. chez les granger

Chapitre 2  
Chez hermione  
  
Harry étais ravi ! il allait aller chez harmione et il n'en étais pas m'écontant. D'ailleurs il préférais aller chez harmione que chez ron puisque il s'était rendut compte qu'il l'aimer.  
Harry se leva et prépara sa valise pris toute ses affaire se qui ne prit pas beaucoup de temps vu qu'il n'en avait pas beaucoup. Harry déscendit vers les dursley et dit : -je vous annonce une grande nouvelle ! je par chez une de mes amie ! vous serais débarasez de moi 2 semaine plus tôt ! -très bien tant qu'il ne rentre pas dans la maison. -oui. Après un bon moment les granger arrivèrent. Ding dong. Harry accouru. Et ouvrit la porte. -hermione ! dit harry en l'anlacent. - harry ! dit hemione en même temps. - comment tu vas ? - très bien et toi ? puis harry et les granger partirent . il y avait pour trois heures de route. -harry s'est vraiment géniale qu'on soit tous les deux préfèt-en-chef ! -oui mais ron tu te rappelle la tête qu'il avait fais lorsque ont lui avait dit qu'on étais préfet. - bas il ne vas pas mourir au pir il auras un infarqutuse ! plésenta hermione. Puis il discutère de tous et de rient pendant le reste du tragès. Harry en profita pour pour regarder hermione. Elle est très belle elle avait beaucoup changé durant les vacances elle devait bien messurer 1m70 et était plus fine que l'année passé. Ses cheveux n'étais plus en brousaille et parlait d'autres chose que des livres elle avait réusit à s'interésser au quiditsch. Vraiment pensa harry il l'aimait plus de joure en jour. Puis la voiture se gara et il sortir fassent à une immense batise. -s'est chez moi !! -ouah s'ai beau ! -oui alors vient ici s'est ta chambre et en fâce c'est la mienne ! au premier il y a le salon et la cuisine et tout en haut la chambre de mes parents. Et au sous-sol il y a la cave ou nous pourrons nous entrainer à devenir des animagis ! -des animagi ? -oui j'ai demender la permision à dumbledore et il a dit oui vu les s'irconstense. Mais nous serons pas déclare et ron commenseras avaec nous à poudlard mais nous nous serons un peu plus avenser.  
Le chapitre est fini et siouplais rewiew et rewiew i love rewiew !! hermione potter. 


End file.
